Pass you by
by xtinkxproductionsx
Summary: What if you meet the love of your life but you already married someone else; Are you supposed to just let them pass you by? / Complete. One Shot.


**Title**: Pass you by  
**Category**: One Tree Hill  
**Ship**: Lucas/Brooke  
**Prompt**: What if you meet the love of your life but you already married someone else; Are you supposed to just let them pass you by?

**Summary:** Movie director Lucas Scott was married to Record Producer Lindsey Strauss he had been for ten years. It wasn't until he met a cheerful yet feisty brunette actress by the name of Brooke Davis that made him question his entire life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or the characters

* * *

Rinsing out his hair while letting the water run down his body. Placing his left hand against the tile as he held himself up, he let out a soft sigh as he willed himself to get out of the shower. Glancing down at his wedding ring, he felt two hands slip by his sides and lock around his waist. "Morning, Mr. Scott." She said softly.

"Morning Mrs. Scott." He responded as he turned around and looked down at his wife of ten years. Some people thought they were crazy to get married at twenty years old. Looking down at the honey blonde he knew that he couldn't not have her in his life. "I thought you left already." He said as the water cascaded down their bodies, suddenly feeling arousal course through him.

"Meeting got pushed back a little bit." The light honey blonde said in response before leaning up and capturing her husbands lips.

Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Good thing." He responded while pushing her against the shower wall before slipping inside of her.

"Lucas." She moaned in response while holding onto his shoulders for support.

"Lindsey." He thrusted into her while digging his fingertips into her sides as he held her up.

"Gentle Lucas." She reminded him, causing him to loosen his grip on her. Some would say they were perfect for each other but there were moments-especially in the throws of passion- that they were complete opposites in the worst way.

Closing his eyes as the hot water caused their bodies to become slick slightly, causing Lindsey to grab onto him more. "Hurry Lucas."

Groaning,slightly in disappointment, "Okay." He picked up his pace, thrusting at a fast pace into his wife. Feeling the muscles in his back tighten in result as he felt her walls tighten around his member, causing him to empty his seed into her while her body shuddered.

Kissing him softly, "Great morning." Lindsey said while patting his chest, signaling to him to let her down.

Carefully grabbing her hips, he placed her down in the shower. "I'm gonna get going." Placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Love you." He said while climbing out of the shower.

"I love you." Lindsey said while running her fingers through her hair getting it wet.

* * *

Walking into the sound studio, he had a smile on his face like always. His life was good, he was married to a woman he loved. He also had a job he loved, which is all he could ask for. "Here you are, Mr. Scott." His assistant, Millicent, handed him a cup of coffee as she began following him with a bag slinging from her shoulder and a notepad in her arm.

"Thanks Mil, what's the on the schedule for today?" Lucas asked as he took a drink of his coffee.

Adjusting her glasses, "Well we've started the living room scenes." Millicent said as she flipped through a couple of pages. "Also, we lost Alex Dupre." She closed her eyes as she waited for the result. Sure he was one of the best bosses, but he also had a temper when things didn't go accordingly.

"What?" He asked as he stopped walking and looked down at her sternly. "The posters we've printed out so far all say '_Sun-Love_ starring Alex Dupre', how did we lose her?"

Sighing softly, "Her tour got pushed forward a year early." She shared. "The record company didn't want to lose the fan base so she's leaving in two days and won't be back for a year if not longer."

Rubbing his face in frustration, "So we have to stop production and audition-AGAIN actresses for the lead parts. Do we still have the girls that were underneath Alex?"

"Yes." Millicent pulled out a paper of contacts and handed it to Lucas.

Looking at the name, "Call back the first three and we'll see if they still have something." Shoving the paper back into her hands. "I'll be in my office."

A few moments later, Millie opened the door to Lucas' office. "They first two answered and said they'd be willing to come in next week when we have time. I haven't heard back from the third girl." Placing their information on his desk.

"Thank you." He said as he continued taking notes. "Millie, I'm-"

"Sorry, I know Mr. Scott. It's been a stressful first month. I'm not worried about it, just don't fire me." She teased with a smile.

"I can't do that, you're the only one who knows I take my coffee." He joked with a wink, both of them knowing that he would never fire her. She had been with him for a while and was one of the best assistants he had ever had. He also couldn't be upset with her when it was his own wife that hadn't told him about her company sending his star on a tour.

* * *

"Didn't you think that I should know that you were sending the star of my movie on a tour _right_ when shooting had started?" Lucas bit out as he gulped down the rest of his beer. It had been a long day with filming and trying to work around scenes that didn't have the lead actress in it.

"Lucas, I didn't know until the meeting this morning." She tried to defend herself. "We were discussing it but we hadn't set anything in stone."

Walking towards the fridge, he grabbed another beer before heading towards the living room. "Lindsey, this is a really big movie. Everyone invested in it because Alex Dupre was going to be in it. Now I'm going to have either half the star or a no one. This could make or break my career Linds, I told you that!"

"Don't be over dramatic." Lindsey told him as she continued making dinner. "You'll find someone to take her spot, it's really not a big deal."

Falling onto the couch he sighed as he took another gulp of his beer, "You really just don't get it do you? This isn't about finding a new star, it's the fact that my wife doesn't care about my work."

"If I remember correctly, I'm the one that made the phone call that got you your first interview." She said, turning around and looking at him.

Shaking his head, "You helped and supported me, the same way I do you. I'm the one that found out Alex had a voice but I don't throw that in your face every chance I get." The blonde stated while standing up from the couch.

"Dinner's almost ready." Lindsey said as she noticed that he was going down the hallway. "Where are you going?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Bed." He answered before slamming the bedroom, collapsing on the bed. Knowing that they usually had bad days and hoped that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

"I got a call from Alex last night." Millicent informed the blonde director as she took a seat next to him.

"Is she coming back?" He asked as he took another drink of his coffee, not taking his eyes away from the actors.

"Well...no." Millicent replied sheepishly before continuing. "She's sending over an actress that she wants to fill the part."

"So let me get this straight: She bails on the movie without so much as calling me and then decides to send over someone to fill her spot. again without calling me?" Lucas questioned, finally tearing his eyes away from the scene as the actors on the set stopped rehearsing lines and began paying attention to the director who's voice had began to rise.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"No." Lucas said harshly. "I'll find the replacement. I don't need a friend of Alex's to do us any so called favors, especially since they are probably a no name actress."

"Do you want me to call her back and tell her never mind?" Pulling out her phone, knowing exactly what her boss wanted. She hadn't worked for him for four years and learned nothing.

"That should've already been done." Lucas said, Millicent walking away while returning his attention to the set only to find the actors staring at him. "You don't get paid to stand around and do nothing. Scene five, go." He barked out as he sighed and leaned back into his chair. "This day sucks."

"Well it can't be that bad." A raspy voice interrupted the blonde's thoughts.

Squinting his eyes as he looked at her, "Do I know you?"

"Don't think so." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders before taking a seat next to him.

Shaking his head as he took another drink of his coffee only to find it empty. "Millie!" He yelled as he went looking for her, only to see most of the back set empty also, "Just great."

"Here, you can have mine." The girl offered her coffee container to him. "Cream and sugar, but not enough of a girly drink to give you cavities, promise." Giving him a wink as he took the cup. "So what are we doing today?"

Taking a cautious drink ignoring the fact that it was the same way he took his own coffee. Also ignoring the fact that she was acting like she was his right hand, he answered, "Trying to get in as many scenes as we can before we have to stop production to find a new leading lady."

Nodding her head as she balanced her elbow on the armrest, holding her chin in her palm. "I heard about that, you lost Alex Dupre to a tour right?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, seems like everyone knew before me. Even my wife." He answered somewhat bitterly as he remembered the conversation from a few nights ago. "It's going to be a bitch, especially since the investors only gave us money because of her. We've printed out posters and we've pushed so hard that this movie is starring her and now it's just...not." Keeping his attention on the actors, even though he could feel her eyes burning into the side of her face.

Licking her lips as she continued to study his face, "I heard that she was sending over someone for you- skip the auditions and not have to stop production. Seems easier to me then going through all of that auditioning all over again." She told him, confused as to why he would make things harder than they needed to be.

"I don't want someone I don't know. Someone I haven't seen act or met before to see if they're fake or if their real. I don't need some diva walking onto my set with her own agenda or schedule." Lucas clarified.

Tilting her head as she looked at him, "What do you think about me?" She asked the blonde.

Turning his head as he furrowed his brows in confusion, "What?" Not knowing what she meant, since he had never met her and didn't even know her name.

As if reading his mind, she extended her hand out towards him. "Brooke Davis." She confidently introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Brooke Davis, I'm-" He began while shaking her hand, letting it linger..

"Lucas Scott. Director. 10 successful films in the past ten years. 3 failed ones, yet I think _Anatomy_ was rushed so only 2 failed films and not really failed just not the right time. Married to Lindsey Strauss-Scott, record producer. The same record producer that Alex was signed with, which explains the bad mood that you're in. I'm thinking that she didn't tell you that Alex was leaving either so you had a fight." She continued to rant, while Lucas sat there going through more emotion changes than he thought were possible.

"Not that it's any of my business. I'm just good at reading people, then I start telling them what I think and I'm probably totally wrong along with overstepping my boundaries. I tend to do that, I also tend to talk a lot but that's why I'm perfect for my job. Don't you just love your job? Making something so achingly beautiful that people just fall in love with a movie." She sighed as she looked down at their joined hands before yanking hers out of his grip. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You must think that I'm some kind of freak that just hold random peoples hands." Brooke ended as she looked at him.

Stuttering as he attempted to catch up with everything she was saying, "I'm sorry I tend to overwhelm people. I've been told not to lay it on so thick but I end up laying it on even more than I usual do." She said, seeing that he was like a fish out of water as he kept opening and closing his mouth searching for words.

"That-That's fine." Lucas spoke as he took a drink of his coffee to gather himself. "To answer your question, I think I may like you as long as you keep your mouth shut." He teased, causing the brunette to shove him playfully. "So what do you do Brooke Davis?"

As she opened her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by another voice. "Brooke? What are you doing here?" Millicent said with a smile as she stole the brunette's attention much to the blonde's dismay.

"Talking with Mr. Director here." She informed the younger brunette.

Scoffing, "More like freaking out the director." Lucas muttered into his coffee cup, but they both had heard him.

"Oh shut it." She slapped his arm lightly. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm great." Millie replied. "I just don't understand why you're here. Alex said you weren't coming in until tomorrow and that's only if she got an okay call from me."

"You know me, I like to come a day early and get a feel for everything and everyone. Besides, I know I got the job. Me and the boss here are getting along just fine. Isn't that right Luke?"

"Wait." Sitting up straight as he looked over at the girls. "You're the _friend_ that Alex is sending over?" He asked incredulously. That made sense. Why she sat down next to him randomly and just started talking to him, chatting him up to get on his good side.

"Well yeah, I thought you were just joking and that you knew me." Brooke said as she tilted her head and looked at him. "Besides we bonded, we're so best friends now."

"Oh really?" Getting up from his chair while handing her back her coffee. "I don't remember agreeing to that Brooke." Walking towards the set, "Okay, when you say that line I want you to cross to the side of the room and keep your back to her. She just told you that her dad is sending her to a different country and she won't run away with you. You're pissed, you're mad, you're feeling betrayed."

"You're hurt." A voice spoke up, causing the actor and director to turn around to find it. "This girl you're absolutely in love with doesn't want to be with you." She said as she made her way towards the males. "Everything is crashing around you and you can't breathe. The one person you counted on is leaving you out in the cold, you're not mad you're crushed." Brooke ended, with everyone gaping at her.

"Exactly." Lucas said, not taking his eyes off of her. "Do that." Walking off the set towards Brooke. "Come with me." Heading towards his office as the brunette followed him, ignoring the worried glances from the rest of the cast and crew on set. All of them knowing that no good ever came out of anyone going into Lucas Scott's office and not crying.

Closing the door behind her, "So what's up boss man?" She asked as she fell into a chair in front of his desk.

Sighing as he took a seat on the edge of the desk and looked over at the brunette. "I don't like being made a fool of."

"I didn't do that." She interrupted him. "I get that you didn't know who I am and maybe I befriended you under what you can assumed were false pretenses but I never lied to you." Brooke clarified. "Look Luke, I'm not doing this as a complete favor to Alex. I'm doing it because you're an amazing director and I'd love to work with you but if you think I have ulterior motives or any other reason I will walk away right now. No hard feelings, just let me know."

"You really like to ramble don't you?" He questioned as he stood up from his desk. "If you would've given me a chance to continue, don't do it again." Walking around to the other side of his desk, he opened his drawer and pulled out a script that had red marks and highlighter written all over it. "This is the script I had for Alex. Notes and scenes I want perfected because I want them out of the way right now because they are the most trying scenes." He told her as he watched her flip through the pages. "Don't cut or dye your hair, I don't even want you to straighten your hair without talking to me. No tanning or even losing weight."

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked as she kinked her eyebrow and looked at him.

Rolling his eyes he ignored her and continued on, "No new piercings or tattoos. You won't come in with an entourage or show up late. I expect you to be on time and ready to work." Needing to set down the ground rules now before she became a diva, he already knew with one look that she was already high maintenance and that was more than enough to deal with.

"Aye Aye Captain." She said with a salute of her hand while getting up from her seat and heading towards the door. "Hey Luke," Turning back from the door to glance at her boss. "Thank you, I really appreciate what you're doing for me-I won't let you down. Promise." Before disappearing out the door leaving a bewildered blonde alone in the room.

* * *

Slipping his belt through the last hoop, he smoothed down the buttons to his aqua blue shirt. Checking himself in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair. Not noticing his wife walk into the bedroom.

"Where are you going looking so nice? Trying to impress someone?" She asked as she leaned against the door frame.

Taking a second glance at himself, "It's jeans and a shirt." He said, not understanding why she thought he was trying to impress anyone.

"Okay, well where are you going?" She asked, wondering why he was acting so weird.

Walking over to the nightstand, he slipped his wallet into his back pocket while putting on his watch. "Going out with the cast and crew." Clasping his watch before grabbing his car keys. "I told you yesterday that it's been stressful so we decided to go out and just hang out."

"Why not just give them a night off? Why do you have to go out with them?" Lindsey usually acted like this, she was scared that he was getting bored with her when he hung out with people without her. He honestly didn't understand where the depth of that insecurity had come from, especially since they had been married for ten years.

"You know I can't give them a day off." Walking towards her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "How about you come out with us? It'll be fun and you can meet everyone."

"I can't." She told him. "I have to get back to the studio, we have to work on some new singles to send out to radio stations."

"Well that can't take all night, why don't you stop by later?" He offered with a smile.

"I'll try." She returned the smile. "Have a good time tonight."

Taking his hands off of her shoulders, "I love you." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too." She said as she watched him leave.

Since tensions were running high along with stress levels within the first month of filming, the cast and crew had decided to go out to dinner then to a club. To relieve some stress and just relax. It was going on midnight and most everyone had dissipated. Except Brooke, Lucas, Millie, Alex, and some of the crew were still hanging around.

Leaning back on the couch, he felt the brunette lay her head on his shoulder. "You tired?"

"No." She muttered sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and crossed her legs. "You don't look like a homeless person tonight. I like it." Running her fingertips through his blonde locks, scratching his scalp lightly with her nails.

Humming softly, "That feels nice." Closing his eyes at the relaxing feeling. "You having a good time?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking over at the petite brunette.

Smiling softly as she nodded her head slowly before pulling her hand away from his hair, "Great time. What about you?"

He knew he should feel bad that his wife bailed on him but surprisingly he just didn't. "I'm having a good time." He answered.

"That's good." She replied while the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

"Ever had sex on the beach?" Brooke asked suddenly causing the blonde director to choke on the beer he was currently sipping. "The drink you sicko." She said while pushing on his shoulder.

Chuckling, "I know but I just like to mess with your head." He joked as he finished off his beer and placed it on the table in front of him. "Did you want one?"

"I've had four. Maybe I should have blow job or an orgasm." The brunette questioned to herself mostly.

Shaking his head, "I'm so glad you didn't run off with some random guy tonight because everything you're saying is coming off completely sexual right now."

Shrugging, "They're all drinks, just shows where your mind is at." She teased as she lay the side of her head on the couch. "Deprived some sexually?" Running her hand up and down his arm.

Rolling his eyes as he tired to ignore the fact that she was right, he and Lindsey had been so busy with work that they barely saw each other. "Sex isn't that important." Lucas stated, knowing it was a lie as he came from his lips.

A snort came from her nose, "And you aren't male." She replied while continuing to rub his arm.

"Yeah, you're right it's important. Just haven't had time." Lucas told her, leaning his head back on the couch as he looked over at brunette.

"Make time." Brooke told him. Pushing his long sleeve up, revealing a tattoo on his forearm. "I didn't know you had a tattoo. That's..."

"What, sexy? Lame?" He offered as he watched her inspect his tattoo, goosebumps traveling up his arm.

Running her fingertips over the cross, "Interesting." She answered, surprising the blonde.

"How so?" He asked as he watched her hand move over his tattoo.

"Usually someone gets a tattoo for stupid reasons, I think this cross is a part of you because it shows you what you believe in." Brooke told him as she glanced over at him. "What?" She asked with a smile as she noticed the bewildered look on the blonde's face.

"You are so not who I thought you were." He confessed.

Tilting her head, "Is that a good thing?" She questioned.

Smiling, "That's a great thing." He tapped her chin. "You want another drink?"

Nodding her head as the pair stood up from the couch, "If I didn't know any better I'd figure that you were trying to get me drunk." She teased as she slightly stumbled towards him.

Chuckling as he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her, "I think you're already there." Leading her towards the bar, he attempted to the flag down the bartender.

Swaying her hips to the music, "Dance with me." She said randomly over the music.

Shaking his head as he ordered them another round, "I don't dance pretty girl."

A pout formed on her lips, "Please. For me." She asked while wrapping her hands around her glass and taking a sip from the straw.

"I really don't dance." Lucas said, which was true. He hated dancing, even at his wedding he made sure to stay off the dance floor as much as possible. It was just how he was, a non dancer.

"Come on. You can just stand there and look pretty, I'll dance." She said while finishing off her drink and taking Lucas by the hand.

"No, Brooke." He said as he left his beer at the bar and reluctantly followed her to the dance floor. "Brooke, come on. I don't dance."

"You aren't dancing." She said as she let go of his hand, immediately missing the warmth, she began sashaying her hips side to side. "You're just looking pretty." A wink in his direction.

Laughing, "You're crazy." He told her while shaking his head.

Shrugging, "Better than being normal like some people." She looked at him pointedly.

"Oh that's it." He said seriously, the brunette fearing she had made him mad before she watched him step closer towards her. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her closer towards him.

Giggling as she placed her hands on his shoulders and danced with him, "I thought you didn't dance Mr. Director."

"I usually don't." Moving his hips in accordance to her own moves.

"Well thank you for giving me a dance." She pressed her body against his more.

"You're welcome." He said in a husky tone that surprised even himself along with the brunette in front of him.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt." A voice came, breaking the pairs eye contact.

"Millie!" Brooke exclaimed as she pulled away from Lucas and pulled the girl into a hug.

Laughing, "Oh a drunk Brooke, what fun." She teased. "Come on sweetie, I'm leaving so I'll take you home."

Jutting out her bottom lip, "I don't wanna leave." Brooke told her. "Luke, don't let her take me."

Chuckling as he scratched the back of his neck, "I'll take her home if she wants to stay Millie."

"Yay! I get to stay!" Brooke exclaimed happily before skipping off towards the crew that was still hanging around.

Watching her boss she couldn't help but smile at the look on his face, "She has that affect on everyone."

"What's that?" Lucas asked as he looked over at Millicent.

Smiling as she nodded her head towards Brooke who had immediately started making everyone around her laugh, "The ability to effect anyone's mood in a positive way. I've noticed that you're a lot less grouchy at work now."

Shrugging, "What can I say, she's infectious with her perkiness." He shared honestly.

"I'll watch you guys during rehearsals and it's like you've been best friends for years. She makes you smile and you make her focus-which is something she's had a problem with, it's usually why she doesn't get the lead part." She told him sadly, she had known Brooke for a while and it always broke her heart when the bubbly brunette didn't get something she was capable of. "Then with you, it's like you give her a sense of stillness that she needs. Sometimes it's like your with Brooke-" Millie began.

"I'm not cheating." Lucas clarified, knowing that it didn't show him in a good light to be that close with a woman he had just met-especially when he was married. Yet Millie was right, they seemed to click as friends like two pieces of a puzzle.

Smiling as she nodded her head, "I know you aren't. I just think you two are cute together and I'm just glad that you guys are friends."

"Thanks Millie." He smiled as he glanced over at the brunette who was laughing with the crew before back at his assistant. "I'm glad we're friends too. We'll see you later." He said as she left.

Walking over to the bar, he ordered another beer. Keeping his attention towards the bar when he suddenly felt a pair of arms begin rubbing up and down his back. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed a blonde he had never met before and let out a sigh, "Can I help you?" He asked as the bartender handed him his beer.

"You can come home with me tonight." The girl said with what he assumed she thought was a seductive smile.

Shaking his head, "I can't do that." Lucas said while taking a drink of his beer, making sure to show her his wedding ring.

"I won't tell if you won't." Taking the beer from his hands, the girl took a drink as she moved herself closer to him.

Sighing as he looked around the club for some type of help but came up short as he turned his attention towards the blonde, "Look I'm flattered, kind of- but I can't go home with you."

As the blonde girl girl opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the brunette that had joined them. "There you are mister, I've been looking everywhere for you." Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' waist. "You ready?" As she finally noticed the girl standing in front of them. "Oh, hello person I don't know. Hope he wasn't bothering you, he has a tendency to go on and on."

Looking down at the brunette, "I do not." He attempted to defend himself while simultaneously trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Yes you do but I find it attractive, so much that I might even let you take me home." Tapping her index finger to his nose while giving him a wink, urging him to play along.

Leaning down he began nuzzling his nose into her neck, "I'll do a lot more than take you home." He said, loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Oh is that right?" Brooke asked as she tried to catch her breath. "What makes you think I'd willingly comply?"

"So you won't take me home but you'll take _her_ home?" The blonde asked in annoyance.

Snapping her attention to the girl, "Excuse me, who are you?" Brooke asked, suddenly annoyed that the girl still wasn't getting the clue. "That's actually not important, all I know is that you need to back off of what's mine."

"You're his wife?" She questioned in disbelief.

Lifting up her left hand, displaying her ring covered finger to the blonde. She usually wore a ring when she went out to have at least most of the guys not hit on her, it seemed to work for this occasion too. "Got a problem sweetie?" Brooke asked while Lucas didn't even try to hide the amusement of the situation.

"I don't believe you." The strange blonde was grasping at straws but she really wanted to take this guy home and bed him.

Rolling her eyes, "If I wasn't his wife, then I wouldn't know that if I do this right here it'll make him weak in the knees." Brooke said as she leaned towards Lucas, gently tugging on his ear with her teeth. Placing a kiss beneath his earlobe before she began sucking and nibbling on the skin gently, sure enough the blondes knees weakened as he held onto the shoulder of the brunette along with the bar so he wouldn't fall.

Attempting to hide her disgust, "I'll leave you to it." The blonde said as she walked off from the pair, who had yet to break away.

Giggling as she let go of his neck, "I thought she'd never leave." A dimpled smile on her face.

"How'd you do that?" He questioned breathlessly as he the tingling faded away in his legs. "No one's ever done that to me before."

"I pay attention." She shrugged as if it was nothing while she grabbed his hand, leading him towards the exit. "Let's go director boy, you can take me home."

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, he didn't know why four a.m. even existed except to make his life a living hell. Climbing out of the driver's seat, he let out a yawn as he stumbled towards the sound stage. He was always the first one there and the last one to leave, reasons why he hated yet loved his job. Walking through the door, he heard nothing but silence and it was nice. Maybe he could sneak in a few more minutes of sleep before everyone showed up.

Falling into his director's chair, he felt his eyes droop close. Only to open back up as the smell of coffee invaded his nostrils.

"You look like you could use it more than I do." A soft voice spoke while she extended her hand to him which held a coffee cup. He always wondered where she got one, it wasn't the on set coffee yet she always seemed to have one. Right now he really didn't care, he just knew that he needed coffee.

"Thanks." He rasped out while taking a greedy gulp, before looking at the girl in front of him. "What are you doing here? You're not called until six." She was surprising him more and more each day with her dedication, he knew he had her read completely wrong. Over the past three months the pair had surprisingly become best friends, which was good that they had that support with how stressful filming had been.

Shrugging as she pulled out her script from underneath her arm, "Needed to practice, my boss is kind of an ass for perfection." She shared with a playful smirk.

"How are you like that? So peppy all the time?" He questioned as he sat up slightly and gestured his hand towards the empty seat beside him. She always seemed to have this energy all the time, energy that he needed at least three cups of coffee to have and it always took him by surprise.

Shaking her head, "I'm always peppy, just how I was made." She said. "I gotta get to work. You sleep or wake up-whichever you want to do." Walking onto the set, she curled on the end of the couch and began murmuring her lines quietly to herself unknowingly having the blonde watch her intently.

Tilting her head as she stopped on a page, rubbing her forehead as she continued saying her lines to herself. "Just a kiss. Just a kiss? _Just _a kiss." She said the line over and over and over again, still not knowing how it was supposed to come across and it was bothering her.

"Problems?" The blonde director asked as he sat on the middle of the couch.

Laughing softly, "Is it that obvious?" She said with a smile as she noticed his blue eyes gazing into hers. Shaking her head slightly as she broke their staring contest. She took in his appearance which consisted of sandals blue jeans with a white t-shirt with a jacket a scarf and then a hat. "Why do you look like a homeless person? When we went out you looked normal, now you look like a hobo."

Shifting back slightly, "How do you figure?" He asked as he looked down at his outfit he always dressed this way.

Gently pulling his hat off his head revealing his slightly shaggy blonde locks, she placed it on her own head before unlooping the scarf from around his neck and hanging it on the back of the couch. "Better." She spoke to herself. "Now that you look like a real person, you can help me with this line."

"Okay, which one is it?" He asked while running his fingers through his hair and leaning towards her slightly.

"Just a kiss." Brooke told him as she shifted in her seat. "I know it's typed like a statement but like a question or an actual statement, which words should I really add to?"

"Okay, you know your lines right?" Lucas asked while taking her script from her as she nodded to him. "Okay, we'll start here...Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well what a surprise Mark I thought you'd died, I mean you left so fast the other night you left a Mark shaped hole in my door." She teased as she looked over at Lucas.

"Amy, you dropped a bombshell on me. You can't expect me to be okay with you _dying_." He said harshly.

Sighing, "Mark. I've accepted it. I mean I'm nineteen for Christ sake, isn't the saying 'only the good die young'?" She asked.

"Not funny." Lucas read the line as Mark. "You're my best friend, I just can't lose you. We're supposed to have more time."

Leaning towards him as she cupped his cheek just like the script asked for, "Mark don't do this please." She begged softly. "I knew this was going to be hard on you, that's why I waited so long to tell you."

"How long have you known?" He asked her.

Licking her lips, "About six months." She informed him.

"You've known for six months and didn't tell me?" He exclaimed as he got off the couch and began pacing the floor. "How could you do that? We tell each other everything."

Getting off the couch, she stood in front of him to make him stop moving, "How exactly would I have gone about it? 'Oh hey I have cancer, could you pass the cookies'? It wasn't something light and I also needed time to process it myself.'" She said as she gently grabbed his face with both her cheeks while leaning in towards the blonde.

"Amy, I can't lose you." He confessed softly while looking into her eyes.

"You aren't going to lose me. I'm going to haunt your ass." She joked with a soft broken laugh.

"How can you joke about this?" The blonde questioned as he glanced down at the script before back up at the brunette.

"I'm scared." Tears in her eyes as she let go of him and took a step back from him. "I'm nineteen, Mark! They don't teach you how to deal with dying in high school. I'm trying to be graceful about it but then you make me feel all guilty and I realize that it's not fair! I've never done a bad thing in my entire life and here I am diagnosed with cancer. My doctors preparing me for death. I don't want to die and I definitely don't want to leave you! Don't you understand that?"

"I love you Amy." He said softly.

Shaking her head as she closed her eyes, "Don't give a pity 'I love you' to the dying girl, it hurts a lot worse than a pity one to a healthy girl because at least that girl will have the chance to find a real one and I _won't._"

Walking over towards the brunette, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug as she kept repeating, "It's not fair." Against his chest.

"I know Amy, I know." He said while rubbing her back before pulling away slightly. Moving his right hand up to gently cup her neck, "Just know that I am not giving you a pity anything. I love you." He repeated. "I've always loved you, I will always love you."

"You have some pretty horrible timing you know that right?" She said while looking up at him, feeling her breath hitch in her throat.

"If I do something to prove that it was worth the wait will you promise not to hit me?" He asked with a smile on his face while his thumb rubbed her jawline slowly.

"No promises." She told him seriously before a smile broke out on her lips. "What is it?"

Tilting up the hat the lay on top of her head, "A kiss." He answered while leaning towards her.

"Just a kiss." She sighed out softly, both of them knowing that statement meant more as she leaned up towards him, looking into those blue eyes that she swore were deep like an ocean and she always loved the ocean. Suddenly she jerked her body away from his and cleared her throat. "Thanks, that um- that really helped."

Shaking his head as he handed her script back to her, "You can handle it Brooke, don't doubt your instincts. I've watched you in rehearsals and I think Amy was made for you, you make the calls on your character and I'll back you up."

Handing him his hat, "Thanks Mr. Scott." She responded just as a murmur of voices entered the sound stage, interrupting them as Brooke let out a sigh of relief for that. The brunette hated to admit it, but she wasn't acting when it came to the last line she had recited. She really did want to kiss him, but then she remembered that he was married and she wasn't that type of girl. She knew she loved spending time with him but she just thought it was just friendship it wasn't until they were practicing lines that made her realize she really liked him. Also proving to her that she needed to keep her distance and she would.

* * *

"No, No, No!" Lucas yelled frustrated as he shot up from his chair and stormed towards the set where Brooke and her co-star Alex were rehearsing. "I told you that I changed the marks, what is so damn difficult about that?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I threw Alex off, it wasn't his fault." Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"I was talking to you." Lucas spit out, no one else knew why he was angry. He seemed to hold more anger lately than he ever did in the past. The only one that did know why he was angry was the brunette standing in front of him. For the past two months she had been stand offish towards him and he hated it. They had become friends and all of a sudden she was avoiding him like the plague. When she had to talk to him she'd keep it short and professional, the complete opposite they had been two months ago. Yet he had to be professional, it just seemed a lot harder than it used to be. "Just start again." He ordered as he stood a couple of feet away from the pair, crossing his arms as he watched them.

Licking her lips, "What happened with you today?" She recited from her script.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex replied as he turned away from her.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, "Gabe, you're my brother. I know when's something bothering you." Brooke read as Amy.

Shrugging off her hand, "I didn't want to be there if it was bad news and with the way mom and dad are walking on egg shells, I have a feeling it's bad news." Alex read.

"It's just chemo no- shit, I'm sorry." Brooke apologized, realizing she had recited the wrong line.

"I didn't think it was that possible to fuck up so bad." Lucas gritted out as he looked down at the brunette.

Narrowing her eyes at him, "Don't talk to me like that." She barked back at him. Brooke knew he was upset with her but she had to keep her distance. She wasn't a home wrecker and she refused to be the other woman. She also refused to be a doormat for his anger, especially when half of it was usually uncalled for.

"I'll talk to you however you want, especially if you can't remember lines or follow a simple mark!" His voice raising, as everyone watched the pair go back and forth which seemed to be an everyday occurrence that confused the crew and cast because not too long ago they could remember when Brooke and Lucas were thick as thieves.

"It's a mark, we aren't even filming yet!" She yelled back at him, refusing to back down as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'll get it right, especially if you stop breathing down my neck about it."

"I'd stop breathing down your neck if you stopped messing everything up. You keep getting your lines confused with scenes and throwing off the others. You also can't follow a straight mark!" Lucas announced, as if everyone didn't know the brunette wasn't having a bad day.

Looking down at the floor, she ripped off the piece of tape from the floor and walked over to the fuming blonde director. Slamming the piece of tape onto his forehead, "How's that for following a simple mark, you asshole?" She yelled in his face before storming off through the crowd of gobsmacked onlookers.

"Brooke! Get back here!" Lucas yelled as he yanked off the piece of tape and began walking after her. "Millie!" He yelled as he continued after the brunette.

"Alright everyone!" Millie yelled, earning the attention of everyone else. "That's lunch! Move it out!" She announced, hoping to clear everyone out of the set at least until Lucas and Brooke calmed down.

"Brooke!" He had picked his pace up to a jog to finally catch up with her, grabbing her upper arm and turning her around. "Don't walk away from me."

Attempting to rip her arm from his hand only to have the blonde tighten his grip on her, "Let go you asshole." She gritted out as she turned towards him and began pushing on his chest. "Just let me go."

"I can't." He said softly as the fight drifted from his body causing his hand loosened around her arm. "Why are you so mad at me?"

The brunette went to open her mouth only to find that she couldn't find any words. It was easier to be mad at him but when he was nice like this, it was a lot harder.

"Come on." Lucas lead her towards his office, shutting the door behind him. "Talk to me, you used to be able to do that." Sitting on the edge of his desk as the brunette took a seat in front of him.

"I just think it'd be better to stop being friends." She said, attempting to not make eye contact with him.

"Why?" He asked, not liking at all the way this felt like a break up.

"It'd be good for both our sakes, I mean we weren't focusing on filming when we were friends." Brooke was grasping straws now, but she didn't want to tell him the real reason she couldn't be friends with him.

Gently taking her hand, he pulled her out of the chair so she was standing in between his legs. "Brooke, talk to me. Please." He begged as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

Sighing softly as she looked down at their joined hands before finally back up into his blue eyes and feeling the butterflies in her stomach she knew it'd be better to be honest with him at least he'd know why she was avoiding him. "I like you and I _can't_." Brooke confessed in a soft voice.

Not understanding why she couldn't like him since they were friends he let go of her hand, "Why can't you like me?" He asked as he gently cupped her neck and rubbed his thumb against her jawline, exactly the way he had done when they were running lines with one another.

Placing her hand on top of his as she began fidgeting with the ring that lay on his finger. "That's why." She whispered with tears glistening in her eyes as she pulled away from him, slipping through the door of his office and back towards the set.

"Damn it." He muttered softly when he realized that he was screwed. His heart was racing. His hands were shaking. He liked her too.

* * *

"You okay, Brooke?" Millie asked as she took a seat on the set couch next to the brunette who currently had her legs curled up to her chest.

"I'm just tired Millie." She responded with a forced smile.

Looking at her curiously, "Come on Brooke, you can talk to me."

Sighing, "Just a little stressful. I try to memorize my lines so I don't go in blind but then I keep confusing them with others but I feel bad when the others don't have to use a script when we're practicing and I do. Then they keep changing marks which throws me off more." Running her fingers through her hair.

Placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Brooke- it's your first big role, everyone knows that and understands that you need your script." Looking down at her friend, "As for a mark- that'll change everyday so just stand still while your practicing your lines and when you film worry about your mark then okay honey?"

Nodding her head, "Thanks Millie, you always make everything seems easier." Brooke forced a smiled.

Laughing softly, "That's what I'm here for. Being an assistant and therapist." Millie teased.

"Well you're doing a pretty kick ass job, Lucas doesn't deserve you as an assistant." The small smile fading away from her lips.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Wondering if something more was going on with her friend than she was letting on.

"I think a lonely movie night and heading into bed early should fix that, what do you think?"

Smiling, "Call me if you need me to bring over any movies." Millicent responded as she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Everything's going to be okay Brooke."

"I hope you're right Millie, I really hope you're right." Burying her face in her best friends shoulder, wanting nothing more than for everything to get better.

"Of course I'm always right sweetie, I'm Millipedia." She joked, knowing that Brooke always joked that she knew about everything.

"That you are Millie, that you are." A small smile on her face, knowing that she'd be lost without her friend on set.

"Okay girlie, check yourself and then get back on set. After everyone gets back for lunch, we have a few more scenes we want to go over before we call it a day." Millicent said as she pulled out of the hug.

"A few minutes and I'll be ready." With a nod of her head as she let out a shaky breath.

* * *

Instead of having a quiet relaxing evening, Brooke ended up having a drunken night. Where she was walking around in a tank top and boy shorts, drunkenly dancing to music around her apartment nursing her second bottle of tequila. When around 11:30pm, a knock on her door interrupted her 'fun'. Stumbling towards the door, she peaked through the peephole suddenly believing that she was seeing things. "Who is it?" She asked, knowing that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"It's Lucas, I know it's late but- can I come in for a few minutes?" He asked from the other side of the door, not really wanting to have a conversation with her through a door.

Shrugging, "I guess." She said while unlocking her doors with some slight trouble before finally pulling it open.

Gulping as he drank in the sight of her, he locked his eyes on her face. It took him six beers just to muster up the courage to come over here, he needed to focus. "You left so quickly today, we really didn't have a chance to talk." Lucas said as he walked past her into the apartment. Glancing around before finding the living room, feeling that room would be safe and neutral.

Taking another gulp from her tequila bottle, "Needed to get out of there." Plopping herself down on the couch next to him. "What are you doing here, Luke?"

"I don't understand why you can't like me." Lucas stated, knowing exactly what she meant but wanting to hear it from her clearly.

"You're married." She said drunkenly, her walls were down and figured this would be the only time she'd have to be completely honest with him. "See?" Tapping her finger on his ring.

"I know that Brooke, what does that have to do with liking me?" Lucas licked his lips, anticipating what her answer would be.

"Because all I want to do..." She trailed off as she took another gulp from her bottle as she stared off into space letting her mind run wild with the things she wanted to do with Lucas.

"What Brooke?" The blonde director prodded, earning her attention once again.

"All I want to do is this." Dropping her bottle to the ground, she roughly grabbed his face and slammed her lips against his.

Freezing as he felt her soft lips against his, he felt his eyes fluttered close as he began kissing her back. Lacing his fingers through her brown wavy locks and moved his body closer to hers, causing her to lay back on the couch as he lay on top of her.

Kissing him fiercely as she ran her hands down his back before tugging the hem of his shirt up his back, breaking the kiss to pull it off of him. Looking up at him a smile came across her face as she rubbed her thumb against his cheek, knowing that this was her favorite part of sleeping: when she dreamt of him.

Not knowing what came over her but not wanting it to stop either, he leaned into her touch before reclaiming her lips while his hand snuck underneath her shirt. Finding her bare breast, he began kneading it gently earning a moan from the brunette who broke the kiss. "Lucas..." She groaned as she arched her back and leaned up into his touch. "I want you."

"I want you." He replied, finally being honest with what he felt. It wasn't just lust, there was something deeper with Brooke and if he could show her on the most intimate level then maybe things could work out.

Running her hands down his abs, "You are so damn sexy Mr. Director." She said in a husky voice, the blonde feeling it going straight to his dick.

Groaning, "Tell me." He demanded of her while abandoning her breast, moving his hand down south.

"I love when you're directing me on set, all I can think of is your hands all over me when you do." Brooke confessed, knowing this was the best dream she had in a while, where she could finally confess to even dream Lucas everything she ever wanted to. "I love when you yell at me, the way your muscles ripple underneath your shirts. I soak my panties just watching you."

Groaning at her words as he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth down into her shoulder, earning a loud moan from the brunette. "Fuck you're so hot." He huffed into her ear as he slipped his hand beneath her boy shorts, "Are you going to be vocal for me pretty girl?" Slipping one finger into her wet entrance, teasing her slightly.

"Lucas!" She arched her back once more as she dug her nails into his shoulder before raking roughly down his back.

Causing the blonde to slip another finger into her while throwing his head back and letting out a growl. He had never felt this intense before when sleeping with someone, sure there was Lindsey but she always wanted it slow and- Lindsey, his wife. He was cheating on his wife. Pulling away from her slightly but leaving his fingers inside of her.

"Why'd you stop baby?" She asked as she looked up at him with lust in her eyes, yet something else was there. Watching her bite her bottom lip in a shy manner as he realized what else he saw, he saw _love_. As soon as she leaned up, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into another kiss it was enough for him to continue along with the courage of alcohol because he knew that she felt the same way he did.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her.

"Slow later, rough now." She demanded as she moved her hips in accordance to his hands. "Fuck me." She rasped out.

Groaning as he watched her quickly undo his belt while she took off her shirt, pushing down his jeans before hitching up her legs slightly to push them down completely with her feet. "I want you all night." He said kicking off his shoes and discarding his jeans as he ignored the cold air hitting his hardened member, he moved down her body while pulling her boy shorts down and tossing them over his shoulder. He moved back up her body, before rubbing the tip of his cock against the entrance of her wet pussy.

"Luke, now please." She begged but it sounded like music to the blonde's ears. Slowly pushing the tip of his cock into her before slamming the rest of it into her causing both of them to moan in ecstasy. Holding her hip with one hand, he tugged her hair with the other. Exposing her neck as he began sucking and biting on it as the brunette wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and clawing at his back.

"Fuck your so tight." He groaned against her skin as he continued thrusting deeply within her.

Running her hands down his back, she grabbed his perfectly round globes and pulled him deeper within her. Causing her to gasp at the sensation, "I need more of you." She moaned, feeling a tightening in her lower region as she moved her hips up to meet with his. Suddenly her whole body became simultaneously tense and relaxed as her orgasm shot up her back and down to her toes. A wave of ecstasy taking over her entire body as she began gasping for breath.

Groaning as he felt her walls tighten around his pulsing cock, he stopped his movements not wanting it to end just yet. Breathing heavily onto her face, he brushed some hair away from her forehead. Smiling breathlessly into her eyes.

"I love you." She murmured happily, knowing that this was a dream and in dreams she could tell him how she felt about him and he'd happily return it since he felt the same way. "You were gone too long this time."

Tensing as he looked down at her not knowing what to say, "Brooke..." He trailed off as he attempted to search for words, not knowing what she meant when she told him that he was gone for too long.

Leaning up towards him, she placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. "Sit up." The brunette ordered him while pushing on his chest slightly.

Still confused as he sat up on the couch while placing watching the actress intently. "I've missed you." Brooke gasped out as she gripped his neck tightly before sliding down onto his still hardened member.

"Fuck." Lucas moaned as he placed his he placed his hands on her hips, keeping her still as he relished the feeling of their bodies being joined together.

Leaning her forehead against his while Lucas' hands moved up the sides of her body before cupping the back of her head, "You are so beautiful."

"Lucas..." She moaned softly as she moved her body slowly up and down as the blonde moved his hips up, burying himself inside her.

Her mouth slacked open as she grabbed onto his hair, moving her hips up and down as she held onto him tightly while the blonde buried his face into her neck placing lazy kisses onto her skin.

"I can't last much longer baby." Lucas groaned, even at the slow pace he was so close to losing it.

"Cum in me." She huskily whispered into his ear, just as her walls began tightly hugging his cock a sign that her orgasm was starting. Her body collapsing against his at the same time Lucas began feeling a tingle at the base of penis first then suddenly the waves of pleasure began building up getting harder and harder to fight. A pressure began building up an down his whole shaft then an overwhelming pleasure causing his whole body to tingle with pleasure, then he felt his back go stiff as he empty himself into the brunette.

Falling back onto the couch for support as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist holding her close as he rubbed his fingertips up and down her bare back. Closing his eyes, just wanting to disappear into this moment forever.

Humming softly as she lay the side of her head on the blonde's broad shoulder. "I don't want you to leave." She mumbled drunkenly. "Don't leave me broody." She ran her fingers through his blonde locks.

"I won't pretty girl." Lucas told her in a soft tone, the realization of what he had just done setting into his mind. Knowing that he was getting in too deep to the point where he had just cheated on his wife. Waiting a few more moments to make sure the brunette was asleep, he picked her up off him and laying her on the couch.

Pulling on his jeans, he quickly did the buttons before slipping on his shirt and then his shoes. Glancing around the apartment, he walked down the hallway to find her bedroom. Opening her dresser drawer, he found and oversize t-shit figuring that would be enough to cover her. Grabbing the shirt and heading back into the living room, "Brooke?" He attempted to wake her so he could place the shirt on her.

"Lucas?" She questioned, confused as he helped her sit up.

"Yeah baby," He sat on the coffee table and placed the shirt next to him. "You wanna go to bed baby girl?"

"Go away." She muttered, only half sure that he was really here while snuggling into the couch pillows.

A small smile formed on his lips as he ran his fingertips over her bare curves, "Come on pretty girl." Gulping at the breathtaking sight of the brunette that lay in front of him.

"Kiss me and I'll think about it." She murmured softly, opening her eyes slightly to look at the blonde.

"Crazy girl." Lucas said as he looked down at her before leaning down and capturing her soft lips with his own, already feeling his body start reacting to her touch.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him back over to the couch and on top of her naked body. "You're too clothed for this." Gently pushing him off, "Take it off." She demanded as she looked up at him.

"Brooke, I-" He began.

"No, naked now." She ordered as she sat up, making him stand in front of the couch before standing in front of him. Running her hands down his chest to the hem of his jeans, "I know you want me." Rubbing her hand over the apparent bulge in his jeans.

Groaning as he grabbed onto her shoulders for support, he placed his forehead on her shoulder. "Fuck."

"That's what I plan on doing." A raspy whisper fell from her lips as she slowly undid his belt. "I told you slower later and now it's later."

Grabbing her hands to stop her making the brunette to look up at him in a drunken confusion, "What?"

"If we're doing it slow then I plan on taking my time." He said as his he let go of her hands and cupped her face gently before leaning in and capturing her lips as he felt her press his body against his while deepening the kiss before abruptly pulling away.

"Come here." Grabbing his hand, she slowly walked towards the hallway that led towards her bedroom. Stopping to lean against the wall, exposing her full naked body to the blonde who felt his throat immediately dry at the sight.

Following her, he placed one hand on the wall next to her head. Leaning in towards her slowly, hovering his lips over the brunette's teasingly before pulling away with a smirk on his lips only to have the brunette yank on his shirt and slam her lips hard onto his then transition into a soft slow sensual kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved his hands slowly down the curves of her body before picking her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Carrying her to the bedroom, he gently lay her down as she unhooked her legs from his torso. Looking down at her, he gently laced his fingers through her hair. "You are so beautiful." A smile across his lips.

A blush tinting her cheeks, tracing her fingertips across his cheek over the scruff. Trailing her hands down his back, she slowly pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Getting the hint from the look in her eyes, he undid his buckle and pushed down his jeans and boxers before hovering over the brunette. Both of them completely exposed to one another.

Gulping as he felt his body began shaking, wanting to distract himself he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against the actress' before slowly adding more force. Falling in between her legs, he felt his member brush against her wet core causing a unison moan to escape from both. Pulling away from her yet close enough that every time he let out a breath she took one in, he searched her eyes finding what he found the last time. _Love_.

It was all he needed as he slowly slipped into her before pausing his movements wanting to take his time and memorize every moment about this night. Feeling the brunette beneath him move her hips slightly silently signaling for him to begin moving.

Moving his shaking hand up her arm, he gently grabbed her hand and placed it on the pillow next to her head before lacing their fingers together. Slowly thrusting himself in and out of her, relishing in the feeling of her breath hitting his face, her fingers squeezing his hand, and her body pressed completely against his.

Feeling the brunette move her hips up as he thrusted into his, the blonde let out a low groan as he continued pushing himself into her. Wanting this to last forever, this feeling he had never felt before and couldn't explain. Placing a kiss on her neck, before burying his face into her hair and neck at the same time she closed her eyes and ran her free hand through his blonde locks, gripping them every so often as he hit her hilt and paused.

Pulling out of her, he slipped into her deeply once again as he felt her legs part even further, accessing a new angle to him. He continued slowly thrusting into the brunette who's hips were meeting his own each time. Taking his head away from her neck, he paused both of their movements and looked at her all the while still feeling his body shaking at the sensation of such intense love making. Slowly moving her own free hand up to his face, he noticed that it was shaking too, Brooke never broke eye contact with him as she wiped off the small layer of sweat from his forehead before moving her fingers through his hair back down to his shoulder.

Leaning down as he caught her lips in a breathless kiss, "I love you." He sighed into her mouth as he felt her walls begin to tighten around him, slowly pushing him over the edge.

"I love you." She returned as she held onto his shoulder and hand tightly, afraid he might disappear. Just as he released himself into her, showing that he was more connected to her than she thought.

Leaning his forehead against hers as they both attempted to regain their breath. He stayed hovering over her while also inside of her. Licking his lips, he painfully pulled away from her before laying down next to her.

Pulling the sheet over the lower half of his body along with hers. Looking down at her, he watched as she carefully rolled onto her side, draping her arm onto his stomach simultaneously placing her hand on his chest. Tracing her fingers over his chest as her breathing began evening out while her hand movements began getting slowly and lazier by the second before they stopped all together.

Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile when he noticed that she had fallen asleep which is what he longed to do but he couldn't. Closing his eyes for a bit as he soaked in the moment and made sure the brunette was fully asleep. He regretfully and carefully pulled himself out from underneath her. Grabbing his clothes, he slowly dressed himself. When he finished he couldn't help but look down at the brunette. Studying the way her hair had fallen around her face, making a halo that made her looked like an angel.

Feeling an ache in his chest as he longed to just crawl back into bed next to her and disappear. Tracing the frame of her face with the tips of his fingers, "What are you doing to my heart?" He muttered softly before locking the front door and leaving.

* * *

Groaning as she made sure placed the heating pad on her stomach. She continued nursing the large cup of coffee Millie had given her as she snuggled into the couch that was in her trailer. When she heard someone banging on the door, only adding to the pain of the own pounding in her head. "Coming!" She yelled, immediately regretting the decision.

Opening the door, she pushed it open and took a step back as she realized who it was. "Hey, I'll be ready just give me a few minutes." She said while placing the coffee on the counter of her small kitchen and walking over to the couch to discard the blanket she had wrapped around her.

"No, we don't need you right now. I pushed back your scenes another hour and came to check on you." The blue eyed blonde director followed her into the trailer, shutting the door about him.

"I feel like death." Brooke answered honestly as she curled back up onto the couch before realizing that her coffee was on the other side of the trailer.

Following her eyes, he grabbed her coffee and handed it to her before sitting down next to her. "Are you sick? Have you seen a doctor?" Lucas asked, needing to know what direction he should take.

Giggling softly, "I haven't seen a doctor- I'm just tired." She told him honestly. "I got really drunk a few nights ago and didn't really have time to recuperate with the six a.m. call-which I'm not complaining about, it was my own fault. I just need to sleep for a while to get over it, which means naps in between filming." She teased with a smile.

"Tell you what?" Lucas said, making sure he had her attention. "I'll push your scenes until tomorrow, you go home and sleep."

Shaking her head, "Lucas, I can't ask you to give me special treatment- especially with how badly we've been treating one another." Brooke said while taking a greedy gulp of her coffee.

"I would do this for any of my actors, Brooke. I don't want it to get any worse, so just go home and sleep it off." He attempted once again.

Shaking her head once again in disagreement. "Just wake me up after lunch so I can do at least two scenes, I feel bad for pushing back filming and practices already." Brooke told him.

"Fine, just get some sleep." Lucas said as he stood up and kissed the top of her head while taking the cup away from her, "I'll check on you in a bit."

Nodding her head as she lay down on the couch, "Thanks Lucas." She smiled tiredly- she hated being on her period on top of not feeling well.

"Anything for you." He said softly as he placed her cup in the sink and went to leave.

"Hey Luke." Brooke called out after him.

"Yeah?" Turning around to look at her.

Squinting her eyes slightly before shaking her head, "Nothing, I just thought I saw you a few days ago but it must've been a weird dream since we've been spending so much together." She concluded as she smiled once again before turning on her side with her back towards him. Completely missing the disappointed look on the blonde's face as he realized that she didn't remember the best night of his life.

* * *

It's been the longest month of his life and not one thing is going the way he thought it would be when he started this movie. Closing his eyes as he listened to his wife's sobs from beside him, he didn't know what to do to make her feel better. Being honest with her didn't work, he's pretty sure that complete honesty (about cheating) might break her.

"How do you just fall out of love with someone?" Lindsey questioned as she waved her hands in the air before bringing them back to her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"It doesn't happen overnight Lindsey." Noticing that probably wasn't the best thing to say as her face fell even more if that was even possible.

"Obviously you dick, I'm trying to understand how we can go from being happily married for ten years to you asking me for a divorce." She bit out, standing up from the couch.

"Not happily." He muttered softly but she heard him.

Sighing, "So you've been unhappy while you were with me?" She asked while collapsing into the chair.

Rubbing his face, "I'm not saying I was unhappy but for the past three years we've been forcing this and part of me thinks you know that." Lucas said getting off the couch before sitting on the table in front of his wife. "We can't seem to get along about anything."

Sighing, "I was so in love with you when we got married and I thought that'd be enough." She told him. "I mean at first we stopped calling each other during lunch and spending late nights at work along with early mornings." She reminded him as if he didn't already know.

"I know, remember our seventh year anniversary- we didn't see each other at all that week. We only remembered because your mom called to congratulate us." Lucas said as he took her hands in his own. "I'm always going to love you Lindsey but I'm not in love with you and you deserve to be with someone that is."

Nodding her head in agreement and understanding, "Thank you for loving me while you did." She told him gratefully. "I love you too Lucas and all I want is for you to be happy, so promise me that you'll find that?"

"I promise." The blonde director responded as the blonde record producer gave him a kiss as their final goodbye.

* * *

"You alright?" The brunette asked as she slipped into the chair that sat next to the blonde, who had been eerily quiet.

Letting out a sigh as he took his hand away from his mouth, "Just thinking." Looking over at the dimpled brunette.

"What about?" Wanting to know what was on his mind.

"Lindsey and I are getting a divorce." He said, finally saying the words out loud- the situation still feeling surreal to him.

"What?" Not sure she had heard him right.

"Yeah, kind of my reaction too." He told her softly.

Licking her lips, "What do you think about it?" Treading cautiously, not knowing how to deal with this situation exactly.

"I guess it was bound to happen, we were just drifting apart. I'm just glad that it happened now instead of when we decided to have kids or anything like that."

Nodding her head in agreement, "I'm here if you need to talk to anyone." Gently grabbing his hand with her own, giving it a gently squeeze.

"Thanks Brooke." He returned the gesture sincerely. "I've missed this, us talking and being friends."

Smiling as she nodded her head. "Me too." Looking down at their hands before back up at him. "Luke."

"Yeah?" He asked.

Opening her mouth before shaking her head slightly, "Nothing- I should get back to work." She let go of his hand and got up from her seat.

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit." He told her as she nodded her head before walking away from him.

* * *

It had been a month and a half since Lindsey and Lucas' divorce. In that same time frame, Brooke had pushed Lucas even further away.

The brunette actress knew that it was her fault the blonde duo had divorced. She just knew it, she had spent too much time with Lucas. Wiping her eyes as she attempted to stop crying once more, she had never felt this way before. Her chest felt tight and her stomach was queasy- she had a feeling this was what it was like to break your own heart.

Hearing a knock on her trailer door, "Brooke? You in there?" Millie's voice came from the other side before the door opened and she walked up the steps to find Brooke on the couch with tissues in front of her. "Oh sweetie." Placing down her bag, binders and notebooks on the counter. "What's wrong?" Sitting down next to the actress, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and bringing her close.

"They got a divorce and it's my fault." She confessed.

"Sweetie, what makes you think that?" Confused as to why Brooke would think that.

Sighing as she wiped her eyes, "We spend too much together and then I'm a flirt- but it's who I am, I never did anything with him." Brooke said.

"Then why is it your fault?" Millie still wasn't understanding why she was to blame for Lucas and Lindsey's divorce.

"It just is." Brooke exasperated, knowing that Millicent wouldn't understand.

"I don't get what you're saying but you should know that their divorce was amicable." Millie said as she handed Brooke a new tissue.

"How do you know that?" Rubbing her nose with the tissue.

"I have worked for Lucas for a while and we've become friends." Bringing her legs up onto the couch as she looked over at Brooke. "He didn't tell me every detail but they've been forcing themselves to be together the past three years unhappily so it's not your fault- it's life sweetie."

"I liked him, I didn't want to but I really like him." Brooke said as she lay her head on Millicent's shoulder.

"You still like him?" Millie questioned, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

"I try really not hard to." Wiping her hand along her cheeks. "I mean really hard Millie, I ended our friendship but it only made me miss him more."

"Brooke?" Millie questioned as she looked down at her friend.

"I just really- I really miss him." Brooke confessed. "So much." She added in a whisper.

"Sweetie, why don't you talk to him?" Millie suggested. "If you have feelings for him, you should tell him."

Shaking her head as she pulled away from Millicent, "I can't- I've tried. I have this reoccurring dream where I tell him how I feel and he feels the same way, then in reality..." Brooke trailed off as Millicent rubbed her arm soothingly. "I try to tell him how I feel but I open my mouth," She pauses. "and _nothing_ comes out."

"Brooke..." She tried to find the right words to comfort the actress.

"I'm in love with him- I think." Brooke says, causing her friend to become mute in shock.

"Oh honey." Her heart went out to the brunette as she gently rubbed small circles on her back.

"And everything is so _horrible_." Brooke sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"It's going to be okay." Millie attempted to console the brunette who had shook her head in disagreement before falling into Millicent's chest for support.

* * *

"Millie, how is she?" Lucas questioned as his assistant sat in the chair next to him.

"She's pretty upset." She answered honestly. "She thinks your divorce is her fault."

"Why would she think that?" He still had yet to figure out how the brunette actress' brain functioned.

Looking at him pointedly, "Why do you think, Lucas?" Crossing her arms over her chest. "I see the way she looks at you, it's the same way you look at her."

Dragging his hand down her face, "I try not to." He looked over at Millicent. "She's just- I just want to be around her all the time."

Shaking her head a small smile came across her lips, "I think the two of you need to talk." Looking over at her boss.

"I don't know what to say to her." Lucas confessed honestly as he took off his hat, throwing it down into his lap.

"Try the truth." Grabbing her purse as she climbed out of the chair, "I'm heading home. Make sure you talk to her before you leave."

"Okay." He spoke softly as he leaned back into his chair.

* * *

Hearing another knock on her door, "Millie, I promise I'm fine." Getting up from the couch, she opened the door only to be met with piercing blue eyes, the same eyes that haunted her dreams.

"Not Millie." Lucas said as he took the steps up to her trailer. "She said I needed to talk to you, which I think is a good idea since you've been ignoring me and avoiding me for a while now. Spewing some bullshit about how we can't be friends- but I guess it's true since you made sure that we aren't."

Sighing as she leaned against the kitchen counter, "This isn't the best time right now." Turning around she continued to pack up her scripts into her messenger bag.

"It never is, you're never here early anymore and you always slip out before I can catch you." He pointed out, gently grabbing her hands to stop her movements.

Feeling her skin scorch from his touch she gulped slightly, "Lucas-" Her voice caught in her throat.

Gently letting go of her hands as he ignored the way his pulse sped up, "Are you having trouble with anything?" The blonde jumped onto the kitchen counter.

_You have no idea._ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "Nope. Millie gave me some advice the last time you yelled at me that's been working really well."

"I'm sorry about that." The director scratched the back of his neck out of guilt as he looked over at her. "You were in the dead zone for a while and I just wanted some kind of reaction from you- even if it was the bad kind."

Rubbing her fingertips over her lips before standing in front of him, "Okay listen," Placing her hands on his thighs before immediately regretting it as she felt her breath quicken. "I didn't want to come between you and your wife- we were getting so close and I knew that the more time I was spending with you meant the less time she was spending with you." Brooke sighed as she took her hands off his legs, afraid of what might happen if she let them linger any longer.

Grabbing her hands gently, "Brooke, my divorce had nothing to do with you." Lucas made sure that was clear. "I will admit that spending time with you did open up my eyes. Being happy anywhere with anyone else but at home with my wife just proved what I had been trying to deny. I've been unhappy in my marriage. I'm always going to love Lindsey because of our history and she has a piece of my heart but I'm not in love with her and being your friend had nothing to do with that." Letting go of her hand, he gently cupped her chin. "I promise."

Nodding her head, "Okay." Pulling her face and hand away from him, she stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

Smiling as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "I've missed you." He whispered into her hair.

"I've missed you too." She whispered huskily as she closed her eyes and revealed in the closeness.

Tracing his fingertips up and down her spine, "Will you lay with me?" He asked, knowing it was a long shot but he felt a sense of calm with her around and right now he needed to feel calm.

Nodding her head knowing that she needed to feel safe right now as she pulled away from him, "Couch?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." He told her knowing that the closer to better, jumping off the counter he took her smaller hand in his own and lead her over to the couch. Laying down first, he got comfortable before gently pulling her on top of him.

Her lower body nestled in between his legs while he wrapped his arms around her upper body, tracing her spine once again. Shivering slightly while she used her index finger to trace circles on his chest. Neither feeling more content that they had in the longest time.

Feeling her eyes flutter closed, "I'm tired." She whispered into his chest.

Smiling as he continued to trace her spine simultaneously playing with her hair, "Me too." He returned in a deep voice while closing his eyes. Both of them slowly falling into a deep sleep with her head nestled into his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

* * *

"Okay guys, gather around!" The blonde director announced. "I know it's been a rough year but-" He began just as the brunette next to him stole his hat and placed it on top of her head. Rolling his eyes as he continued with a small smirk on his lips.

"These are our last two months filming and I just want to say that I couldn't have asked to any better crew. You guys are truly amazing, I hate to see this coming to an end but I plan on having all of you on my next movie." Lucas said with a smile.

"I am proud of all of you and I know that this movie will be great because of all of you." Lucas ended as he began clapping, soon everyone joined in. "Let's finish an amazing movie!" He announced over the clapping just as the lights went off.

"Okay, it's fine we'll just check the breaker-" Seeing Millie and Brooke, when did they disappear he didn't know, rolling out a large cake towards the blonde just as the cast and crew started singing 'for he's a jolly good fellow'.

As the singing ended, "We just wanted to say thank you for this amazing opportunity." Brooke said with a smile. "Now blow out the candles super director." She teased with a smile.

"Thank you guys." Lucas said with an appreciative smile on his lips before leaning down and blowing out the candles, once again the people surrounding him began clapping.

* * *

Looking around the parking lot, he sighed softly as he realized that they had barely a month left before he wouldn't see her anymore. That's when the same brunette running through his thoughts came into his view, watching her leaning against the side of the building. Licking his lips, he walked over towards her earning her attention.

"Hey Luke." Brooke said with a smile on her lips, she was glad that they were on the track to being friends.

"Hey." The blonde responded yet he looked like he was a million miles away.

Tilting her head, "Are you okay?" She questioned worried about him.

"I love you. Oh shit- that didn't- I didn't mean to say that. Fuck!" He groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face while Brooke's eyes widened at his statement.

Opening his mouth to start again, "I love you. Damn it, I- shit, I did it again." Licking his lips, "I was married, I had Lindsey and everything I needed. Things were great. I had a great life." He continued not paying attention to the distraught look on the brunette's face.

"Then you come bursting into my life and you were everything I had been missing and I knew it was never going to be like it used to. I looked forward to coming into work, just to see you or hear your voice. I fell in love with you and god- I just- I uh- I love you so much, I _do_." Making his hand into a fist as he looked at her.

"I try to just ignore it. I try not say it or feel it but it's like you've infected me and I can't get you out. I just love you. All the time, _all _the damn time. Every_ second_ of_ every_ minute of every damn day." Placing his hand on his stomach as he tries to catch his breath while looking at the mute brunette in front of him who had this look of confusion and amazement on her face.

"I try not to be in love with you but it doesn't work. All I do is love you... so much that I _can't_ sleep and I can't _breathe_. I just- I can't think about anything or- or anyone but _you_." Lucas confesses, feeling a weight lifting off his chest with each word falling from his lips.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way but I feel so much better and now that I've said it-" He stopped himself as he smiled and caught his breath once again. "It's out there and I can't take it back not that I would want to." Looking over at the brunette, noticing that her facial features had softened greatly during his rant.

"I am so in love with you." The blonde says softly while letting out a deep breath of relief. "I. Love. You." He held his hand out towards her as if she was the answer to everything at the same time saying each word slowly as if it was it's own sentence.

"Brooke?" He asked, noticing that she had been eerily quiet the whole time he was talking.

Blinking her eyes several times as she soaked up everything he had just said while trying to remember how to say words. "Brooke?" Lucas questioned once again.

"Thank you?" She stated, not really knowing what to say. Those words are what she had been wanting to hear for a while but now that she was hearing those words it didn't seem real at all.

"Oh." Lucas replied, realizing that she didn't feel the same way he did. "I'll just leave you then." Waving his hand in goodbye before turning around and walking towards his truck.

Unlocking the door he shook his head as he pulled open the door and climbed in. Not noticing the quickened footsteps running towards him or the hand grabbing onto his door preventing him from closing it. "What are you doing?" He asked, not wanting to make more of a fool out himself then he already had.

"I love you too." She said softly as she moved towards him, climbing onto the step of his truck. "I am downright in love with you." Gently leaning in towards his face, she captured his lips with her own.

Angling his body towards her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while deepening the kiss. "Good." He said with a smirk as he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You are so cocky." She slapped his chest playfully.

"You love that about me." He told her, grabbing her fingers and playing with them gently as he watched her nod her head in agreement.

"I remember." The brunette shared softly.

Looking at her, "Remember what?" Lucas questioned.

"Sleeping with you." Brooke answered. "I know it was wrong to lie to you, but at first I thought it was a dream and then when you called me pretty girl, it confirmed it. Then you were divorcing Lindsey and I was scared it was because you slept with me and I didn't want that to be the reason we got together-"

Cutting her off with a kiss, "We're together because we love each other, no other reason or factor. I promise."

* * *

"Millie?" Brooke stepped out from the bathroom, smoothing down her dress.

"Yeah, are you-" Her breath catching in her throat as she took in her friends appearance. "Brooke, you look-"

Worry etched the brunette's face, "Is my make up wrong? Is it the dress? I knew it. It was too much with the poof but it's Vera Wang, I couldn't say no." Brooke looked herself up and down in the mirror.

Smiling, "Brooke you look amazing. Lucas isn't going to know what hit him." Millie said.

"Okay." Letting out a shaky breath. "Let's get me married." A soft laugh escaping her lips as she followed Millie out of the room and towards the entrance where the ceremony was being held.

Grabbing her bouquet of flowers just before the door opened. She slowly made her way down the aisle, keeping her eyes locked with the blonde who was waiting at the end for her.

Handing her bouquet to Millie, she placed her hands into Lucas' as the ceremony began. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis."

He couldn't focus on anything the minister was saying. All he could do was look at the ravishing brunette that was standing right across from him, absolutely taking his every breath away. It wasn't until he felt her lightly squeeze his hands that he knew he had missed something. Glancing over at the minister, "Lucas, your vows."

Nodding his head as he looked back at Brooke, " I remember the first time I met you, you were so talkative." He said with a smile, earning a laugh from their guests and his blushing bride. "And you are still that same way but I will spend the rest of my life listening to you and seeing the world the way you do. You are absolute magic Brooke Davis and you see all the magic in the world." Watching the tears twinkle in her eyes, "I have been waiting for you to come find me, to bring little wonders into my life- that I am more sure of than anything. That's why I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and making sure that I bring little wonders into your life just like you did to my life."

Smiling as she wiped her eyes gently, "You give me a stillness that most people tell me I need." A teasing tone evident. "I slowly started falling in love with you. First I fell in love with our friendship. Then I fell in love with the way I could talk to you about anything and everything. I realized that I relied on you and that I can trust you with anything and everything." Brooke told him softly. "I have spent everyday this past year falling in love with new things about you. I can't wait to find out new things about you, I plan on doing that for the rest of my life."

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Smiling as he jumped up slightly before gently pulling Brooke into his arms, "I love you." Lucas said before capturing her lips with his own, hearing her return the sentiment while feeling the vibration of her laughter against his lips.

* * *

It's been six years since their wedding and not a day goes by that isn't memorable for Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis-Scott. Especially with two three year old twin boys running around the household.

"Davis!" Brooke yelled out her son's name while she held the other on her hip. "Where is your brother hiding? Huh, Tristan?" She asked her son who was too busy eating his mother's hair. "Tristan stop that." Pulling her brown locks from the toddlers mouth.

"Boo!" Two voices said from behind the brunette who screamed in surprise before turning around immediately to find her husband and son on the floor laughing in amusement.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow as he husband stopped laughing with his son following his actions.

Standing up from the floor, he scooped up his son and walked over to his wife. "Hilarious." He answered sarcastically, leaning down and placing a swift kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad you think so, you're in charge of dinner just for that." Brooke concluded to him as she took Davis from him and walked towards the living room.

"Traitors!" Lucas yelled after them, talking to his sons with a smile on his face as he made his way to the kitchen. Only to see that Brooke had gotten everything finished and the only thing that needed to be done was setting the table.

After setting the table in a slight state of confusion he went searching for his wife and sons who had suspiciously remained silent. "Brooke?" He turned the corner to find her standing in a beautiful red knee length gown and his sons in mini tuxedos.

"You didn't think we'd forget it was your birthday today did you?" The brunette asked with a teasing smirk on her lips, catching the tip of her tongue with her teeth. Kneeling down towards her sons, "You want to go give your gifts to your daddy?" Looking between Davis and Tristan who walked slowly towards their father and each handed them pictures they had drawn for him.

Smiling as he knelt down to the level of the twins, "Thank you guys, these are amazing." Lucas said as he swooped them up into his arms. "I love you." Stepping towards his wife, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

A dimpled smile crept on the brunette's face, taking in the picture perfect scene in front of her. With her two sons and the love of her life, knowing that this is the way it was supposed to happen. "Anything for you."

* * *

**A/N: I was watching _He's Just Not That Into You_ and Drew Barrymore's character inspired me along with watching _Grey's Anatomy_ and wanting to just worship Mark and Lexie. And this was the result. I apologize for any mistakes or typos. I've been writing this for almost two weeks and not double checking my work,I did a once over but I could still have missed something. Share your thoughts.**


End file.
